


Breakup Relief

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Barisi - Freeform, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesomes, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Barba and Carisi break up and Barba needs some sort of stress relief, which Tony Stark will gladly supply!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup Relief

**Author's Note:**

> One of these years I'll be good at titles!  
> Thanks to tumblr user ladyzootie for the jealousy angle idea for this fic!

It's been nearly a week since Barba and Carisi broke up. More accurately, taking time off from each other. Carisi was getting incredibly clingy and Barba was tired of it. When Carisi barged in on a personal dinner with his mother, and Barba asked him not to come over the course of the week, he had enough.  Carisi did not take the separation too lightly. Every time they had to work together, he threw Barba what he assumed were death glares. "What a baby," Barba rolled his eyes at him and continued on with his work.

 At the same time, he's been dealing with an extremely difficult case that's been draining him. He needed a break, some sort of stress relief. He _used to_ go to Carisi for that, but now he couldn't. And damn his mind for thinking about Carisi and his ass and his lips and his... Enough. It was at that moment when he remembered someone he could go to: Tony Stark. Long story short, he had a fling with the eccentric billionaire to get a few upgrades done in his office and being the lawyer that he was, he made quite a convincing argument, except the courtroom was Stark's bedroom.

He still saved the text from Stark, "if u ever need another gud time, give me a call."  Barba takes out his phone and texts, "Up for round 2?" As he puts away files, his phone vibrates on his desk.

> Stark: "I rmr you.  spanish lawyer w/ the nice ass. We can have round 3 n 4 if u like ;) "

Barba couldn't help but laugh at the text. It could have been worse and thank God he said yes.

> Barba:"Is 6 a good time for you?"  
>  Stark: "Anytimes good. Im actually free 2nite. Need Happy to pick u up @ ur office?"  
>  B: "Sure but after 5:30. Law stuff"  
>  S: "I'll gladly stuff your law ;) ;) ;) ;)"  

Barba shakes his head, "Stick to your day job, Stark," musing to himself.

5:30 rolls around and there's a knock on his door. His secretary, Carmen, walks in. "A Mr. Happy Hogan is here to see you?" There was some confusion on her face.

"Send him in," Barba looks up from a paper he was reading over.

"Mr. Barba," Happy smiles.

"Give me a second," he signs a few papers. "There." After that, leaves with Happy to the car.

Outside of the DA offices, Barba was greeted by Tony Stark, with a kiss on a cheek. As they head into the car, Barba smirks, "Nice suit." They were both wearing nearly identical dark blue three piece suits with red ties.

Jokingly Tony says, "Nice enough to be on the floor tonight."  
  


* * *

  
Entering Tony’s bedroom, Barba's phone went off like crazy. It was Carisi. One corner of Barba's lips rose up a little as he reads the texts. 

> Carisi: "I saw u leave with Iron Man. sry i dont have bilions like him"  
>  C: "Hope u have fun >:("  
>  C: "sry I miss u!"  
>  C: "This is unfair! I love u. I didnt mean to. I did it as a joke. I didnt think u were srs"  

Barba thought to himself, "Yeah, me telling you not to come to that one dinner was a joke. Jackass."

"Who keeps texting you?" Tony wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

He moans a little, "Mmmmmnobody"

"If it was nobody you wouldn't stare at your phone so much. You can tell me. Not like we're together or anything, " Tony smirks as he looks down at Barba's phone. "Carisi? Who's that?"

Barba's cheeks flush hearing that name, "An ex."

"Oh? What does he look like?" Tony rests his head on Barba’s shoulder.

Barba reluctantly pulls up a couple pictures of them together during happier times, "Him."

"Well, damn. He's cute as hell. And dimples too? I might steal him," Tony bites his lip.

Barba's stomach went into knots hearing that. It was almost as if he was getting jealous. " _No, Carisi did this to himself, who cares if Tony would steal him_ ," he thinks to himself before he looks at Tony, "Just to warn: he's extremely clingy. I couldn't take it." He crosses his arms.

Tony grins, "I have an idea. What if we invite him over?"

Barba frowns a little, "I actually wanted it to just be us. He pissed me off royally."

"And it will be but with three," Tony kisses his shoulders. "Or if this is a revenge fuck sort of deal, we can make him watch. Your call."

Barba almost laughs, "That's terrible. I couldn't do that to him."

"Heh, that means you still care about him."  Tony teases.

"Caught me, but we're still not together," Barba grumbles.

"Come on. Just think about it. The three of us, doing god knows what. It'll be fun," Tony lightly pushes him against a wall and kisses him.

"It's just I don't think Sonny's ..." Barba unbuttons Tony's shirt halfway and kisses his chest and around his arc. "... Been in a threesome before."

Tony moans, "Mmmfu- a threesome virgin?" He giggles. "Well, you came to the right expert."

"And thanks a lot, I can't stop thinking about this idea." Barba nips at his neck.

"It's what I do," Tony grins as he gropes Barba's ass.  "Did I out lawyer a lawyer?"

"Maybe, but don't let that get to your head," he rolls his eyes for a moment. While he was busy making out with Tony Stark he did miss Carisi. A pang of guilt started to grow within him and he wouldn't feel right if Carisi wasn't there with them. What was wrong with him? He kisses Tony again, "Give me a second. I'll text him."

"Sure. I'll grab some refreshments," Tony leaves him for a few minutes.   

> Barba: "Sonny are you there?"  
>  Carisi: "Done screwing ur bilionair bf? >:( "  
>  B: "We haven't done anything"  
>  C: "Sure and im captain america"  
>  B: "Seriously nothing. I swear ... however”  
>  C: "However wat?"  
>  B: "You should join us"  
>  C: "Join us?”  
>  B: "How to plainly put this: a threesome. You, me, Tony Stark"  
>  C: "WTF why?"  
>  B: "1. I miss your dumbass 2. Either way I'm getting laid tonight soooo"  
>  C "gdi rafi Ill join u :\"

Rafael couldn't help but grin at that last response.

"I take it he said, 'yes'?" Tony walks in carrying two bottles of champagne.

"Hesitantly but yeah," Barba nods.

"Excellent," he smiles. "I'll send happy to get him. Address?"

Rafael taps his phone and shows him his address, "Here."

"Great," Tony pours him a glass, “Cheers." They clink their glasses together.

20 minutes later, Carisi arrives with Happy barely catching up to him.

"He ran ... out of the car ... as soon... as we got here, sir," Happy said, trying to catch his breath.

"It's fine, Happy, enjoy the rest of your night."

Happy nods and leaves.

Carisi looked at the both of them, sneering, "You're still dressed? I thought you two would be bangin' your friggin' brains out by now. He is _Tony Stark_ after all."

"Nice to see you too, Sonny," Barba raising his head up, side-eyeing him.

"Boys, save all that aggression for later. Champagne?" Tony holds out a glass to Sonny.

"I guess," Sonny purses his lips before drinking his champagne rather quickly. "Did you two kiss? _Is he better than me?_ " Gesturing a hand towards Tony.

"We did." Tony had no problem telling the truth so bluntly. "Let's see."  To Barba's surprise, Tony walked up to the younger man and simply started making out with him. At first, Carisi tries to resist him, but he soon relaxes. His blue eyes kept darting back to Rafael, and there was a small smile  forming at the end of his mouth as he cups Tony's face and kisses  him more passionately.

Barba watched them, thinking, " _Is he seriously trying to make me jealous?_ " He didn't want to admit it, but he really was and he could feel that familiar ache in his pants. He was getting turned on by this show.

Tony being the smartass that he was, walks back over to Barba, and leans down, "If you two are over, I'm definitely keeping Sonny or perhaps the both of you." He scratches his goatee.

"We'll see about that," Barba says to himself.

"I heard that."  He lightly kisses Barba's lips. "He's definitely a keeper. And I'm a sucker for blondes."

"You're a sucker for anyone that _breathes_ ," Barba nibbles Tony's bottom lip.

“Touché,” Tony winks.

* * *

  
It didn’t take the men long to strip each other's clothes off. They crawl on to Tony's ridiculously oversized bed with Tony snuggling up in-between Barba and Carisi. He was already hard from Barba massaging his cock and kissing his neck while Carisi was busy staring at his arc.

"Does that thing hurt?"

"Not really," Tony taps his arc before moaning loudly from Barba's touch. "MmmmmRaf... you're gonna make me come."

"And I barely started," Barba whispers in his ear.

"How would you feel if you did me from behind and I blew your not-so-ex?"

Carisi's entire face flushed red as Barba smirks, "I don't see a problem with that."

"I know you're new to this, so we'll go easy on you,” Tony traces a finger from Carisi's chest to his abs.

"O-ok," Carisi nods as Tony rolls over on top of him, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom and a lube packet, and hands them to Barba. He leans down, kissing the length of Carisi’s body from his neck to his chest to his stomach to his hips, never breaking eye contact. Carisi starts to moan, running his hands through Tony's hair.

Barba grew a bit more jealous seeing someone else kiss his boyfriend's body like that. Ex-boyfriend, he reminded himself. Watching them turned him on so much and it was quite evident with the impressive boner he was sporting. He placed the condom on and more than generous amounts of lube on his cock and some on Tony's entryway. He waited for the moment when Tony would start blowing Carisi. As soon as he saw his tongue lick Carisi's shaft, he enters him. Moans from all three men filled the room.

Watching Tony kiss around Carisi's thighs and going back to sucking him off only made Barba thrust harder and deeper into him. He even pretended he was riding Carisi. He leans down and kisses and bites at Tony's back, while he reaches around to stroke him again. Barba wasn't going to make it easy for him. He knew he had him when Tony begins to moan louder than before.

"Shit! A-about to come!" Carisi tugged at Tony's hair, spreading his legs out more, digging his feet in.

Barba was about ready to burst too, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could into Tony's rear. He knew was close when all he could speak was Spanish.

Tony stops for a moment and smiles, "Good. Give it to me." He went back to what he was doing before.

Carisi's body jerked for a moment before letting his orgasm take over, "OH! GOD!" and he moans out Barba's name, "Rafael!" coming hard into Tony's mouth, who swallows all that he gave him.

Hearing Carisi call out his name like that not only stroked Barba’s ego, but sent him into a climax of his own. _"AY!"_ He calls out both Sonny's and Tony's names as he came.

When Tony comes he lets out a very loud moan and spills his seed all over Carisi's stomach. He licks slowly to make sure he meticulously cleans up every bit of mess he made.

Barba pulls out and tosses the used condom in the trash next to the bed. He lies there for a moment, gathering his senses.

"Holy shit, did I really get a blow job from Tony Stark?" Carisi panted, not believing the events that just happened.

"Yes, you did," Tony leans in and kisses him before he snuggles up to the both of them. "I really oughta keep the both of you."

"You wish," Barba raises an eyebrow, nuzzling into Tony’s chest. "Good night".  Carisi and Tony say the same and drift off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, Barba wakes up to notice Carisi was gone with Tony still holding onto him. He wipes the sleep from his eyes before he catches a whiff of pancakes in the air. Tony wakes up too. "What? Who's cooking? Smells amazing."

"Obviously not me," Barba pushes Tony's arm off of him, sits up, and stretches.

"Mmmstay in bed with me," Tony tries to pull him back down with him.

"Have to go to work soon, Tony," Barba kisses his forehead.

"Work, schmork. Play hookie with me," he kisses the back of his neck.

"As much as I want to I have crimes to prosecute," Barba rubs his own hair, messing it up more.

Carisi walks in with a tray full of food and orange juice, "Oh damn, you're both up. I wanted to surprise you. Breakfast in bed sort of thing."

"Thought you left,” Barba was surprised by the gesture.

"Nope, but I made you guys this." He tries to hand them the food.

"Please, place it on the bed. I have a thing with being handed stuff." Tony pats the bed.

Carisi places the tray down, "You rich guys are always so quirky."

"Sonny..." Barba sighs.

"It's fine," Tony laughs as they all dig into their food.

After they eat, Tony and Barba get washed up and dressed, while Carisi cleaned up the dishes.

"Need Happy to drop you two off at work?" Tony runs his hand through his hair as they step out of the bathroom.

"If he doesn't mind," Barba smiles.

"He doesn't especially when I'm paying him overtime for this," he smirks.  
  


* * *

  
Barba and Carisi were sitting in the back of Tony's limo, holding hands, quietly. Through odd circumstances, Tony Stark brought them back together like some sort of very weird, sexual, playboy Cupid. Barba finally breaks the silence, "This pains me to say, but sorry for breaking up with you."

"I'm sorry for crossing boundaries. I should have known better. I friggin' missed you," Carisi says, giving a forlorn, puppy dog look.

"In a very weird way and I usually don't say this: I missed you too, detective, " Barba kisses his temple.

Carisi grins, hearing him say that.

They both receive a text: "Hey if you 2 want to ever come by and do this again, dont hesitate to call or text ;)"

They both laugh.

"Looks like we made a great impression on him, huh?" Carisi beams.

"We certainly did," Barba grins.


End file.
